


Hiberni Laetitia - Joy of Winter

by Annabeth_Granger1_Efp



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fateverse Exchange 2021, Have yourself some heartwarming Gilkidu, Other, They/Them pronouns for Enkidu ofc, Winter and Christmas Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Granger1_Efp/pseuds/Annabeth_Granger1_Efp
Summary: “I have never truly pondered on how much I favour Winter over other seasons. I might consider Spring to be better. There, nature is at its peak of beauty, when it starts to bloom with its brightest colours and liveliness.”Or, when Enkidu answers a question but they find themselves having an unexpected change of heart.
Relationships: Enkidu & Nursery Rhyme & Jack & Jeanne Alter Santa, Enkidu | False Lancer & Gilgamesh | Archer, Enkidu | False Lancer/Gilgamesh | Archer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Hiberni Laetitia - Joy of Winter

_ Hey, Enki, do you like Winter? Or do you prefer other seasons? _

That was the eager question the children servants asked them one time, hot piping chocolate in hand and mouths filled with crusty biscuits.

‘Enki’ is the affectionate nickname the little servants gave them some weeks after they were summoned, and the green haired servant surely doesn’t mind it. After all, they mostly see themselves as a tool. Whatever names people might use to call them, they are okay with it. 

Nevertheless, Enkidu finds their childish innocence and curiosity endearing. All the other servants ― even the grumpiest ones ― behaving so greatly with Nursery Rhyme, Jack and Jeanne Alter Santa has surely been rubbing off on Enkidu too.

“I have never truly pondered on how much I favour Winter over other seasons. I might consider Spring to be better. There, nature is at its peak of beauty, when it starts to bloom with its brightest colours and liveliness.” 

Enkidu then remembers the children actually disliking the answer, stating that ‘Winter is so beautiful!’, just to then forget the argument entirely when Emiya brought other snacks at the table they were seating at.

That’s what Enkidu is thinking of now, while putting on Christmas decorations all over Chaldea’s entire ultra technological, modern and dull-ish self.

Ritsuka suggested it would have been great, bringing a bit of Christmas spirit around these high-tech headquarters they have soon started to call ‘home’. Mostly for all the children servants who love seeing the props hanging off the ceiling, but also, Enkidu knows even if no one had said it out loud, just because that’s how humans try to find comfort. They hang onto the most normal, mundane traditions to keep themselves grounded, to have something that distracts them from all the pain they had to endure in the past, and still must feel perpetually in the present. 

No matter how much Ritsuka or Mash grin sincerely, their eyes sparkling and smiling all the same, their painful experience was bound to screw them up, no matter how much they were and are so strong to still laugh after witnessing all the death, all the sorrow painted on so many faces they have met.

Enkidu is a tool made for combat, but thanks to their previous adventures in their own era, they can still understand how normal humans not fabricated with clay by the Gods would react after witnessing such sorrow. Gilgamesh taught him that too.

So, when the master asked if everyone agreed and if someone was willing to help, of course Enkidu volunteered. They still have troubles with understanding human emotions sometimes, but one thing they have always known is that they appreciate making themselves useful.

And, again, there they are, adorning the walls of the structure with tinsels, listening to Marie Antoinette’s instructions. She has always had a knack for fashion, decorations and juxtaposition of colours, so it is normal she had declared herself in charge of directing the operations, scrutinizing the props and instructing each servant on how and where to put the decoration they had just shown her.

As Enkidu puts some garlands at the side of the wall of the Cafeteria, nodding at Medusa who is handing them another wreath, they hear a jingling sound nearby, obnoxious and repetitive, becoming nearer and nearer.

Enkidu turns around, having finished their task smoothly and quickly, with Marie approving soon of their efforts.

They see a pair of what, for others, might be menacing red eyes, but for them that bloody color feels homely. The ruby is highlighted by his golden arm–

“How did you manage to get tangled up in tinsel? I knew you had a certain Christmas spirit…” Enkidu begins, as Gilgamesh starts to frown lightly. “but this is a bit too much.”

Indeed, what used to be his gold-coloured armor is now covered in red and green Christmas decorations, hanging barely on his shoulders but still making him look like a strangely expensive and gleaming Christmas tree.

“There are, not surprisingly, some mongrels around who just cannot do such an easy task right.” the king exclaims, waving his hands around indicating the other servants working, while eyeing eloquently Astolfo, who just begins to chortle uncomfortably before looking at Bradamante in a pleading request for help.

But Enkidu already knows Gilgamesh isn’t irritated in the slightest. He looks almost amused while keeping his honourable facade, still walking as if nothing is actually making him resemble a rich Christmas prop.

“Umh, maybe we should attach you too to the wall, huh.”

“Enkidu, please, you know I would be a way better star than that cheap plastic rip-off Ristuka chose to use.” Gil answers, a grin facing another one.

“You kinda found yourself a very uncomfortable spiky throne, then.”

The king’s resounding laugh fills the room.

Enkidu now discovers Winter is filled with laughs.

⛓↑⛓

If there is one room in all Chadea where Enkidu feels they can find comfort in, while being in such a place so in contrast with nature, is the Cafeteria. 

Even if they prefer the calm and peace of sitting on a rock near a river shore ― that peace being disturbed only by the white noise of chirping sparrows and calm waves ― watching all servants enjoying the little pleasure a sweet can give and collaborating together to feed the gluttony ones ― Saber Alter is now asking for another plate of nachos and that would make it her twelfth one, Enkidu has been counting ― is still satisfying and fulfilling. 

They had tried to help multiple times in the past, but not only they aren’t that good at such a task ― they can hit an enemy moving kilometers far away from them, but apparently they can’t blend the ingredients right ―, Emiya has always been quite strict regarding who would be able to join him fully on his cooking endeavours. They don’t want to be just an uncomfortable addition to the instruments the Archer uses. A weapon like Enkidu is aware there is always the right time and place to wield one such as themselves, and the kitchen apparently hasn’t been a good ‘fighting’ field to utilize them.

Although no servant can be truly bugged by the change in the temperature, there is no denying how chilly it is, with Ritsuka going around with a woolen scarf and a leather jacket all the time. For this reason the children thought that drinking hot cocoa again would only be fitting. 

This time, they convinced the green haired being to drink one, though.

Enkidu has never been someone who indulges themselves with specific food or drinks. However, seeing how that little cup filled with warm umber liquid makes others so cheerful has been intriguing them for a while regarding what makes such a beverage so special.

So, after ordering one, they sit again, the only distraction being Zhuge Liang ― or better Lord El Melloi II ― reprimanding Iskandar for eating too much.

At one point, Tamamo Cat approaches them, carrying a generously filled and steaming mug of hot cocoa on a little silvery tray. While miraculously not letting it fall with her abrupt movements, she places it on the table, receiving a sincere ‘thank you’ by the Beautiful One of Green. 

They are ready to bring the mug to their lips, the steam creating a fleeting trail in the air. 

But then, yet again, they hear a rhythmic metallic sound, clanging and breaking the silence only the white voices of the kids have been filling until now.

“Ah… I didn’t expect to see you here today. I thought you were out with master for material gathering.” 

“We finished earlier. I think this is the first time I see you drink such a self-indulgent drink, Enkidu.” Gilgamesh answers, pointing at the cup and then, to his friend’s surprise, ordering one too, his golden earrings ringing at his every move.

“Nursery Rhyme was so eager to let me try it I didn’t want to say no. Although, I should ask you the same. Usually, you appreciate way more refined dishes and drinks, it is strange watching you pick a so simple beverage.” Enkidu points out as Tamamo Cat leaves another mug on the other side of the table where Gilgamesh is now sitting. 

“This is no rich wine or liquor, but I am the king. I must be flexible, so I got used to these mongrels’ cooking skills and low-quality beverages. To be utterly honest, no matter how much I dislike the white-haired Archer over there, he can be worse at this.” 

And so, they drink together, mostly in comfortable silence, casually broken when they choose to talk to the other servants whenever they want to engage in a conversation.

The cups soon lay empty on the wooden surface, a content smile mirroring the one on the other’s face.

Enkidu starts to think Winter has its perks after all.

⛓↑⛓

It’s rare for the sky outside of Chaldea to be as clear as the sky Enkidu remembers seeing almost everyday during their walks in the forest near Uruk. 

But rare isn’t a ‘never’. Today, even if it is still Winter, the firmament proudly displays its sapphire colour, puffy clouds adorning the horizon. 

Ritsuka immediately decides it is time for a recreational activity outside of the dull walls of Chaldea, bringing Mash along by the hand and running through the snow. Soon, a lot of other servants follow, now indulging in such a ‘serious task’ only the bravest warriors ever engage in: snowball fighting. 

Some servants chose to remain inside, but most of them were dragged outside by the others and are now enjoying themselves too. 

The ones playing were divided ― at least at the beginning ― in two big factions, but then it all crumpled when Arjuna and Karna started to fight on their own. Soon after, the two groups shattered their formations, dividing themselves in smaller ones. 

Enkidu is especially fascinated by the Assassins running around so swiftly and even concealing themselves to hit their target before the victim can acknowledge their presence. Not to mention, the Knights of the Round Table being gathered around Artoria ― and most of her other versions ― and hitting other servants thanks to the commands and suggestions of their charming leader. Of course, in all of this, the Lancelot cladded in his dark armour is an exception, screaming ‘Arthur’ with all the sheer force his lungs can manage to use.

Enkidu themselves actually got out because they expected a more serious training exercise, but if this is useful for their master, they won’t complain. Now they have a chance to hit Ishtar with huge snowballs without it being a problem, after all.

_Swiiish_.

Enkidu moves to the side quickly, avoiding the snow-made weapon thrown at them.

And again, a clunking sound, this time followed by a boisterous laugh, fills the air with boldness and warmth at the same time.

“Oh… like the good old times, huh?” the green haired being pronounces, while Mash points at the two, declaring to the master to pay attention.

“Most of the others surely aren’t worthy of a fight with me. We must show them how appropriately battles should be fought, Enkidu.” he smirks and his companion of a lifetime smirks back. That’s enough of an answer.

In a second, they begin to ignore the surroundings and how this outing is actually a way to relax among all of those missions they have to do at master’s request. 

They are now fighting, with both snow and their weapons, trying to avoid using heavy ‘artillery’ due to the field being average size-wise and because they still know their master is there. 

Even a good number of servants stop their activity to watch the two proudly display their combat prowess, not breaking a sweat even after an hour of pure battle.

A golden armor and a white tunic run rapidly around, chains and metallic weapons clashing together multiple times, producing a loud, harmonic sound.

Only when Ritsuka declares it’s time they head in again, they stop, falling on the snow simultaneously, just like the first time they fought.

It’s at that moment, when little puffs of air coming out of their lungs become visible due to the cold and a warm hand grasps theirs, Enkidu 

understand.

The kids were right, Winter is surely the best season.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! New year, new fic. I just hope Alex, the person assigned to me, will appreciate this little story. 
> 
> It's my first fanfic in the Fate fandom, but I plan to write more in the future, since I have loved these franchise for quite some years by now.
> 
> I hope I did the characters justice! I find Gil extremely difficult to write, but it was also a great experiment for me. These two are a wholesome duo and I truly hope I portrayed them well. I chose to let him be Archer, since that's his "true prime", but at the end he can turn Caster whenever he wants, basically. I just had this peculiar fixation with his armor being a current theme in the fic.
> 
> As always, I thank my friends on Discord, who always support me and are the ones that make me strive to improve, I love you all very much.
> 
> Last but not least, thanks to all of you readers who have read this 'till the end and might leave kudos/comments. It means the world. 
> 
> See you soon, hopefully!
> 
> \- Annabeth.


End file.
